


Well? Fuck Me Then.

by ayaneki (jojenrad)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, probably smuttiest work i've ever published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojenrad/pseuds/ayaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in moments of utter anger and frustration, instead of clawing my chest off, he’d lean in for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well? Fuck Me Then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello okay yes this is weird I haven't published anything in months I'm sorry but I wrote this back in August, just edited it a bit and decided to upload it.

“You bastard!” Ayato yells in pain, throwing me on the bed. “Did you really _have_ to bite half my neck off?” he was on top of me now, locking me in place. “Well, you did start it…Ayato-kun,” I smile at him “and it’ll grow back, softer.” He throws his hand on my chest, pushing me even further. “ _It was one time!_ And we weren’t…we weren’t in bed…together.” The realization of the situation hits him as he brings his face closer to my own. If I didn’t know him any better, I’d say he’s blushing.

 

We’ve kissed before, Ayato and I. Sometimes, in moments of utter anger and frustration, instead of clawing my chest off, he’d lean in for a kiss. And I’d welcome it. It seemed the only thing to do the _right_ thing to do. We’d make out angrily until we didn’t feel like killing each other anymore. He’d even smile at me, at times, after calling me _lovely_ names like “bastard” or “hybrid”. That’s as far as we’ve ever gone. We haven’t even tried taking it further than this. For three months all we’ve done is kiss away bloody necks and fight.

 

I don’t even know if he _wants_ to take it further. I know I do because whenever I jerk off all I think about is him and god _I want him_. Not romantically, I’m not sure I’m capable of wanting someone that way anymore. But I know that I want Ayato, in every “way” possible.

 

He pulls my face to his and attacks my lips. “Don’t bite _eat_ me again alright? Not when we’re…like this.”

 

“Like what Ayato?” I lick his lips teasingly.

 

“Intimate, dammit!” he pushes me back on the bed in frustration and I can’t help but laugh. “You’re really cute when you’re both pissed and horny you know?”

 

“Fuck you, Kaneki.” He bites his lips and stares at me for a while, contemplating.

 

“Well? Fuck me then.” I give him a challenging look.

 

And again his lips are on mine, kissing me feverishly, then they’re on my neck sucking so hard that I’m shivering everywhere. He pauses at my ear to whisper, “Do you really want to?” I want to tease him even more but my brain my body _my everything_ is too numb for me to come up with a bloody remark. “Yes.”

 

That simple confirmation is all it takes for him to get us butt naked in 30 seconds. “I’ve never done this before.”

 

“I haven’t either. But I want to…with you,” I pause and push his hair out of his face, revealing his massive forehead, “honestly I can only see myself doing it with you, Ayato.”

 

After that I stop being a tease and he stops being a dick. (He’s too busy trying to get _his_ up my ass anyway). We’re both oblivious to what we’re doing. Somehow we’ve ended up with me on top of him, him inside of me. I expected it to hurt but it didn’t. If so the pain was nothing but pleasurable. The only painful thing was Ayato’s “is this alright?”s. Once I started moving up and down, slowly at first but then clumsily fast, the only noises that came out of his mouth were needy _oh yeses_ and _fuck fuck fuck._ But when Ayato took me into his hand I realized that I’m needier than he’ll ever be, I almost stopped functioning. It got to the point in which I was too light-headed to notice that he’s been talking to me.

 

“ _God_ that turns me on.”

 

“W-what tturns you on?”

 

“You, m-moaning my name.”

 

I hadn’t realized I’ve been moaning his fucking name.

 

“Kaneki,” his almost pleading voice startles me. I’m too embarrassed to look him in the eyes so I do my best to avoid them as I lean into him, forehead to forehead. We are heavy breaths and sweaty palms.

 

“If you don’t fucking look at me I swear I’m going to explode.”

 

And I do. I look at him. And I wish I hadn’t. The expression on his face _his eyes_ make me feel even more naked than I already am. I never want to stop looking at his stupid eyes.

 

I really wasn’t planning on falling for an asshole like Ayato.

 

But I have.

 

“I guess I exploded anyway,” I feel warmth spread inside of me, “You did too.” Romantic Ayato, really.

 

I wipe his tummy with the sheets in utter embarrassment and _he fucking smirks at me._

 

“I’m glad we did this, together.” He says as I only mumble a _mhmm_ and continue my task.

 

“Kaneki?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Stop worrying about a bit of cum, come and kiss me would you?”

 

“We fuck once and you’re already fucking needy.” I say in between wet kisses.

 

“I am fucking needy. When it comes to you _I am_.”

 

I am too, Ayato.


End file.
